


Marrying Yourself

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking Your Clone, Magic, Selfcest, Slurs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, marrying yourself, to describe a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Merida marries her clone.





	Marrying Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Merida/Merida (idk haha)
> 
> So, there's that one Brave trailer released awhile ago in which Merida shoots to win her own hand in marriage.
> 
> AU, in which some random ancient magic results from this and a duplicate Merida clone pops into existence. And now, of course, Merida 1 & Merida 2 are to be married since she won her own hand and all. 
> 
> Post wedding smut, with some inquisitive body worship. I'd really love some emphasis on playing with hair as well (because dat hair)."
> 
> I included an underage warning because Merida is a teenager, from my memory of the film. There's no reference to how old the characters are in this, though.

No one could really explain how this happened. There was mumbling about magic, but no one knew for sure. And all Merida knew was that when she entered her bedchamber after the festivities were over for the day, there was another her in her room, just quietly there reading and lying in her bed.

At first, Merida thought she thought it was some of the alcohol she had consumed during the day that was making her see things. But she had even had not even had that much (her mother saw to that, “A lady should not get inebriated.”) And not wanting to bother her mother, she asked for Maudie to be a second-opinion on if she was seeing things. The woman took a look at Merida and then at the second Merida, who waved at her, and _screamed_. 

She took that as confirmation that Merida 2 was real. 

Maudie quickly rushed from the room.

“Maudie?” her mother’s voice said from elsewhere in the castle.

“There’s a two Merida!” Maudie could be heard saying.

Merida 1 flinched hearing her say that; Merida 2 shrugged and continued reading.

“Aren’t ya gonna help out? Maybe explain why ya here?” Merida 1 asked.

“Nay, not yet,” Merida 2 said, turning the page of her book. “But here’s a hint, darlin’, it involves earlier today.”

Elinor arrived in her bedchamber shortly after that. She looked at the two different versions of her daughter and then said, “Well?” to Merida 1.

“Ask her,” Merida 1 replied pointing to the redhead sitting in bed and reading. 

All Merida 2 said was, “She won her hand in marriage. That’s why I’m here. She has to make good on that.”

Elinor let that sink in for a moment and then said, “Well then. You get to marry yourself, Merida.” 

“Aye,” Merida 1 said. 

“Aye, don’t have any problems with it,” Merida 2 said. 

 

 

Surprisingly, they put the wedding together quickly, but then again, her mother had already been preparing for her to be married, to begin with, it happened quickly (in a couple of days), it had been a small and quiet affair. Merida 1 would have liked to have Merida 2 in her bed during that time, but she was kept in another bedchamber, her mother not allowing both Meridas to sleep in the same room until after the wedding saying “A lady waits until marriage to have intercourse.” Okay, mum. 

Once they were married, Merida 2 was allowed in her bedchamber for good. And after the wedding and their reception, the two redheads walked together to Merida 1’s bedchamber.

Merida 1 kissed Merida 2 on her cheek, patting her back softly, and said, “I love ya, mah darlin’ wife.”

“Oh, aye,” Merida 2 said. “I love ya, too.”

Merida 1 wrapped her arm around Merida 2s waist, enjoying touching her own waist, and how it felt under her hands. She now had the opportunity with her wife, to feel and see and enjoy how her own body was, from a somewhat outside perspective. She liked the curve of her waist, how it slowly turned into hip, and that she could clamp her hand down and hold onto her waist.

She leaned into Merida 2, and easily, her head was amongst her hair. Red curls all over, touching her face, and she could not help but place her lips around them, and hold onto a lock of her hair. 

They looked at each other when they got to the door of Merida 1’s bedchamber, and smiled, before they opened it.

Merida 2 gestured her to go into the room first, and Merida 1 nodded, before entering the room. She gasped when Merida 2 lightly pinched her on her buttocks. 

“You have a nice arse, Merida,” Merida 2 told her. 

“Aye, thank ya, Merida,” Merida 1 said. “And this arse is yours, and your arse,” she paused as Merida 2 entered the room and closed the door, so that she could slap her hand on Merida 2’s ass and say, “is mine.”

“That’s right,” Merida 2 said. She turned to her and wrapped her arms around Merida 1, and kissed her softly on the lips, a little less chastely than the kiss they shared when their marriage was made official. Especially considering that she pulled Merida 1 close to her, so that there was no space between the two young women’s bodies, which— for all intents and purposes, completely the same.

And Merida 1 was curious about this. So much. 

Merida 1 took Merida 2’s face in her hands, her hands softly holding the other’s face carefully and lovingly in her hands and looked into her face. Her bright blue eyes were absolutely beautiful and she could not help but just drink in everything about them and admire how pretty they were. And she had freckles that dotted the landscape of her cheeks and nose! She enjoyed how her skin felt so soft against her fingertips and the light blush of her cheeks that was there. She moved her fingers upwards to gently move her fingers across her the soft red hair that was her eyebrows, enjoying the soft delicate hair underneath her fingertips, before going upwards and reaching her hair. 

Merida 2 leaned forward and kissed Merida 1 passionately, wrapping her arms around her around the shoulders, and Merida 1 returned the kiss while just holding onto Merida 2’s hair, her fingers going through her hair, sometimes grabbing onto sections of it or even wrapping locks of it around her fingers and holding on, softly pulling. 

This went on for several minutes, even after the kiss had ended, and it was just Merida 2 standing there in front of Merida 1 with eyes closed, enjoying the fact that Merida 1 was playing with her hair, hands tangled around the red curls, pulling, moving around, occasionally rubbing her scalp. 

Finally, Merida 1 removed her hands from Merida 2’s hair and placed them on her shoulders, using her hands to turn her around so that Merida 2’s back was facing Merida 1. After this, Merida 1 pressed her front against Merida 2’s back and wrapped an arm around Merida 2’s torso; placing her head on Merida 2’s shoulder and kissed her neck softly. 

“Mmm,” Merida 2 whispered. 

Merida 1 enjoyed the feel of her lips on Merida 2’s shoulders and lips, kissing gently, occasionally suckling on the skin, her teeth grazing her skin. 

Merida 1 pulled away just enough so that she could start undressing Merida 2. This was a process that took longer than anticipated, due to the fact that she wanted to touch Merida 2 so much, as well as admire her own body. She could not help but just stop to venerate her own body, because wow. Getting to touch her naked shoulder blades and kiss them softly, and run her hands down her back was absolutely incredible. 

“Ya can do that later, mah darlin’,” Merida 2 said. “I’d like ta get you naked, ya know?”

“Aye,” Merida 1 replied. 

Once Merida 2 was completely naked, she circled Merida 1 a few times, going too fast for Merida 1 to enjoy the view she was getting, before stopping behind her to undress her.

“Finally!” Merida 1 exclaimed, once she was finally, finally, completely bare-ass nude. 

Merida 1 grabbed Merida 2 by the waist and kissed her heavily, breathing heavily and excitedly. Because their heights were exactly the same, their breasts bumped and touched perfectly, mirroring each other the way that two identical bodies— one being at its essence, a clone. Nipples rubbed against each other, making the mirror mate harden from the touch. Legs rubbed against each other, soft silken skin touching each other, knees sort of knocking against each other. Identical pelvises touching each other barely. 

Merida 1 pulled away and then had Merida 2 stand at a foot or so away, so that Merida 1 could look at Merida 2 and admire the body that they shared.

So… this was her body. 

This is what her body looked like from the perspective of another’s eyes…! 

She circled Merida 2, enjoying the curve of her naked arse, the dimples of her arse and thighs, the imperfections of her body— that scar from an archery accident when she was younger. She was rather beautiful. 

She loved her body. And she loved her wife.

“I want ya,” Merida 1 announced.

“I know,” Merida 2 replied. 

Merida 1 grabbed Merida 2 by the hand and pulled her to the bed, making her lie down upon it. Merida 1 straddled her identical clone at the pelvis and leaned down, her hand cupping Merida 2’s right breast. She softly kissed Merida 2 and gently nipped her lower lip before kissing her chin.

She had a lovely little chin.

She kissed her chin multiple times. Oh, the feel of her lips and the sound they made on that chin! 

The kisses she gave to Merida 2 trailed downwards slowly to her neck. Merida 2 tossed her head back to allow access and Merida 1 kissed her neck with an open mouth, skin gently being sucked towards before retreating back to where it had been. Merida 2 softly murmured in pleasure.

“Aye, that’s nice,” Merida 2 whispered.

“Aye,” Merida 1 replied. She had flipped off of Merida 2 and laid next to her clone, looking at her dominant arm, inspecting the muscles, kissing them, proud to see the effect of years of training had on her body.

“Wow,” Merida 1 whispered.

“Aye, wife,” Merida 2 said. “We’re crack archers, a’right.”

Merida 1 learned over and kissed Merida 2 on her lips before moving to Merida 2’s chest. 

She kissed the woman’s upper chest, catching sight of a freckle here and there, and roaming her hands around her breast, caressing, rubbing, and cupping them, before she brought her face closer to curiously inspect her breasts.

She kissed her breasts right at the nipple, softly nipping at the nipple, holding it in her mouth and suckling. 

And Merida 2 softly sighed and moaned at her attentions, grabbing onto Merida 1’s hair and holding onto a couple of locks at a time.

“Beautiful,” Merida 1 said once she stopped suckling her breasts. She lay her head down between her wife’s breasts and sighed.

It was really nice. Her breasts were lovely. She loved touching them: they way they felt against her hands. Wonderful. And this body was one hundred percent hers.

Merida 1’s hands caressed Merida 2’s body, and Merida 2 did the same thing to Merida 1 during a long quiet moment where they chose to simply lay together in the bed.

A few moments later, Merida 1 finally picked her head up and caressed and kissed her toned stomach as it appeared on Merida 2. Merida 2 loved her stomach: toned and lovely— she liked her belly button and the miscellaneous little parts as well: tiny moles, birth marks, soft hairs, dimples all over.

Merida 1 kissed Merida 2’s lower stomach multiple times with an open mouth, noticing the wiry red hair that brushed against her chin. Ah, yes, her cunt was close.

Merida 1 lay on her stomach in between Merida 2’s spread legs and kissed Merida 2’s fleshy mound, letting the red hair that covered her tickle her lips. She drifted her fingers around the hair, watching her hair move around as it was disturbed by the fingers. And then, she touched soft, wet flesh.

“Mmm,” Merida 2 whispered.

She had an up close and personal viewing of her own quim— or rather, her clone’s quim—but same difference, aye: every fold, every little detail, her clitoris, and the hood, the opening. She leaned forward to kiss and then to flick her tongue on her lovely clit.

Merida 2 sighed and moaned at the touch. And Merida 1 pulled her tongue away so that she could touch Merida 2’s clit with her fingers, rubbing it, grabbing it between two fingertips, and enjoying how beautiful she was. Her body was so gorgeous, and hearing Merida 2 moan and sigh— making sounds of pleasure, as Merida 1 touched her for that purpose— to pleasure her. It was so nice— to hear her react to her touch and to be able to do this to her. She knew her own body after all.

She loved her quim, having never got to see how it looked except from odd angles, and having this chance to do so was a thrill. Merida 1 reached down and touched her own, feeling her arousal.

“Mmm,” Merida 1 whispered as she suckled at Merida 2’s open, inviting entrance and diddled her own personal quim.

She moaned against Merida 2’s cunt and enjoyed how close she was to it. Oh, so hot and delicious.

“Aye, come over here, wife,” Merida 2 said.

Merida 1 picked up her head, licking her lips, removing fluids from them and looked at Merida 2, who gestured with her hand to come over.

Merida 1 muttered, “Aye, okay,” and then crawled over to Merida 2, climbing on top of her a bit, breasts touching, legs touching before she laid on her side next to Merida 2, their bodies touching, Merida 1’s non-dominant hand lying next to Merida 2’s hair, playing with it. 

And she got to bury her face in Merida 2’s hair as she lay next to her…! Incredible! And she did this as she allowed her hands to go through her fingers, occasionally wrapping a strand around her fingers. 

After a couple of minutes of this, Merida 1 and Merida 2 faced each other, their hands roaming the other, feeling the other’s body, occasionally rubbing the other’s clit while doing so, and continued on with their wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, me using is 'quim' is probably because of The Avengers.


End file.
